Twinax cables provide efficient transmission of signals. Twinax cables include two conductors surrounded by a dielectric insulating layer, where the insulating layer is in turn surrounded by a conducting shield. The attenuation (e.g., loss) associated with the cable depends on several features of the cable, such as cable length, conductor properties, and dielectric properties. The electrical properties of dielectric insulating layer include dielectric constant (e.g., relative permittivity value) and a loss tangent, where a reduced loss tangent represents an increased insulation efficiency.
The dielectric insulating layer may be manufactured using a low-loss dielectric extrusion technology called foam dielectric. During the foam dielectric extrusion process, the dielectric is extruded in a manner that generates air pockets (e.g., voids). Because air has low associated loss tangent, the air pockets reduce cable loss by increasing the percentage of air in the dielectric and reducing its effective loss tangent. However, this type of extrusion process is very complex, and may result in non-uniform numbers and sizes of air pockets. Further, the dielectric material and the manufacturing process is often proprietary to specific cable manufacturers and material vendors.
When the cable loss is high, an active cable may be used to compensate for the additional loss in order to meet a target cable range. However, active cables require externally supplied power and additional components, such as amplifiers, signal filters, or re-timers to be integrated into the cable. Due to these added costs, complexity, and external power requirements, active cables are often seldom used to extend the cable range.
It is desirable to improve passive twinax cable technologies while reducing the complexity of passive twinax cable fabrication.
These and other examples and features of the present cables, cable systems, and related methods will be set forth in part in the following detailed description. This overview is intended to provide non-limiting examples of the present subject matter, and it is not intended to provide an exclusive or exhaustive explanation. The detailed description below is included to provide further information about the present cables, cable systems, and methods.